A well known semiconductor memory component is random access memory (RAM). RAM permits repeated read and write operations on memory elements. Typically, RAM devices are volatile, in that stored data is lost once the power source is disconnected or removed. Examples of RAM devices include dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronized dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) and static random access memory (SRAM). In addition, DRAMS and SDRAMS also typically store data in capacitors, which require periodic refreshing to maintain the stored data.
Recently, resistance variable memory elements, which include Programmable Conductive Random Access Memory (PCRAM) elements, have been investigated for suitability as semi-volatile and non-volatile random access memory devices. A typical PCRAM device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,365, assigned to Micron Technology Inc. and incorporated herein by reference. In typical PCRAM devices, conductive material, such as silver, is moved into and out of a chalcogenide material to alter the cell resistance. Thus, the resistance of the chalcogenide material can be programmed to stable higher resistance and lower resistance states. The programmed lower resistance state can remain intact for an indefinite period, typically ranging from hours to weeks, after the voltage potentials are removed.
One aspect of fabricating PCRAM cells, which may also occur in fabrication of other integrated circuit devices, involves bond pads used for connecting a PCRAM memory device to external leads of an encapsulated integrated circuit package. Increasingly, bond pads are fanned of copper, rather than traditional aluminum, due to its superior conductivity and scalability. One drawback associated with copper, however, is that it oxidizes rapidly. Thus, leaving the copper bond pads exposed to die fabrication or packaging process steps where oxygen is present will lead to corrosion of the bond pad. Exposing copper bond pads to subsequent fabrication and/or packaging processes may also cause poisoning of a PCRAM memory cell, because copper ions may migrate from the bond pads and into an underlying chalcogenide glass layer, which changes the responsiveness of the glass to accept or expel other ions used for programming the cell. This, in turn, makes the cell unable to reliably switch between high and low resistance states. Therefore, it is important in the fabrication or packaging of PCRAM cells to limit the cells' copper bond pad exposure and particularly exposure to an oxygen-filled environment. Other integrated circuits using copper bond pads should also avoid exposure of the bond pad to oxidizing environments during subsequent fabrication and/or packaging steps.
One method for addressing this problem involves back-end processing where nickel is plated onto the copper bond pads after their fabrication. The back-end processing, however, may involve an ion mill etch step, which is a non-selective etching procedure, on the exposed copper. As copper etches at a higher rate than other materials used in fabrication, performing this etch could degrade the copper bond pad completely.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of forming PCRAM cells where the PCRAM cell materials are not exposed to copper and the copper bond pads are not oxidized and do not corrode. There is also a more general need to protect copper bond pads from an oxidizing atmosphere during subsequent fabrication steps of integrated circuit devices.